Only One
by endegame
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry is in love with a special girl...But does he have the guts to ask her to marry him? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter pushed his black hair out of his eyes and grinned at Hermione as she admired the diamond ring on her ring finger for the tenth time that evening. Hermione grinned back sheepishly and smiled even wider when Ron sidled up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry nervously shoved his hand in his coat pocket, feeling for the little box he had. His fingers brushed against the velvety cover of it and Harry instantly felt relieved.

Ron shot Harry a fleeting glance and left Hermione with her friends. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and walked to Harry. Ron was ruddy cheeked and slightly giddy from all the champagne he was drinking. When he reached Harry, he slung his arm around Harry cheerfully.

"'Ello, mate," He said happily. "Nervous yet?"

Harry laughed weakly. "You wouldn't even know."

Ron tilted his head back and laughed loudly. "Watch what you say, buddy. I _do_ know what it feels like."

Harry blushed. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah, well, don't forget me and Mione's wedding. I'll kill you if you do."

"Ha!" Harry paused, waiting for Ron to say something.

Ron grinned crookedly at Harry and punched him the shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

"I dunno…I…I-I don't know how to…you know."

"It's easy, mate. All you've got to do is walk right up to her," Ron mimed walking. "Get down on one knee and hold the box out and ask; Honey, will you marry me?"

"I don't remember you doing that when you asked Hermione."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush. "Well…I tripped over my laces. And someone spilled champagne."

"I don't exactly remember it that way," Harry laughed. "You were walking up to Hermione and then you tripped, fell into Hermione, who then fell on the waiter levitating carrying the biggest cake ever. And then everything went crashing down. And while Hermione was trying to get up from where she fell on the cake, you asked her to marry you."

Ron's face turned scarlet. "Well…I dunno…I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever you say."

Ron pushed Harry in the chest playfully. "So how are _you_ going to ask her, Casanova?"

The band started to play right then. "After this dance," Harry told Ron. Ron shook his head as Harry walked up to his only one.

Her pretty, long was piled up into an elegant bun. Diamond earring hung from her ears and her backless navy dress contrasted perfectly with her creamy skin. Her back was to Harry and she was laughing with her friends, a flute of champagne in her hand. Harry tapped her bare shoulder.

"Ginny? Will you dance with me?" He asked when she turned.

Ginny smiled radiantly and took Harry's hand and one of her friends took the flute. They stepped out onto the dance floor and started to dance the Viennese Waltz.

"Liking the party?" Ginny asked Harry as they executed an especially hard move.

"Yeah…," Harry replied.

"What were you and Ron talking about so quietly about?"

Harry shrugged. "Stuff."

"I see."

The dance ended and Harry and Ginny glided off the dance floor. He slipped an arm around her waist and she smiled at him and reached up to flatten a bit of his hair. They walked around and chatted pleasantly with all their school friends.

"This reunion was a good idea," Pavarti Patil said excitedly as her, husband Roger Davis, tried to quiet their baby.

"May I hold him?" Ginny asked politely.

Roger handed the now crying baby to her.

"Oh! He's adorable!" Ginny cried as she held him.

Pavarti swelled with pride. "His name's Adam," She declared.

Ginny rocked Adam in her arms and he immediately quieted down. He stared at Ginny through his thick baby lashes.

Roger scratched his head. "I could never do that…He's a ladies man, he is."

Harry looked at Ginny, who was now holding showering Adam's face with kisses. _She's good with children,_ he thought. Ginny handed Adam to Roger. Pavarti gave Ginny a hug. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her across the room and out to the balcony.

The night was clear and smelled fresh. Bright stars stood out against the navy sky and the moon. Harry led Ginny to a stone bench and they both sat. Harry took both of Ginny's hands and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Ginny, for a while I tried not to fall in love. It would be too dangerous if I did. And for a while, it worked. But then you showed up. I fought against it; I even had to break us up to protect you. But all that time, I couldn't think of anyone but you. Your face, your voice, your smile. Oh God Ginny, I don't think you know how lost I felt.

"But then I defeated Voldemort. And I realized that I could fall in love now. For real, without anyone stopping me. And I did." Harry gripped Ginny's hands tightly.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. Harry slowly released her hands and knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it and held it to Ginny. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Tears spilled out of Ginny's eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Yes!" Harry cried. He grabbed her and swung her around. He kissed her, and passion flooded through his body. Ginny was the one. His only one.

* * *

HEYY! I'm back! Ha ha lol...I don't know why I'm so interested in writing HP oneshots...maybe it's because I'

m rereading all the books lol...Anyways, press that pretty purple button and review!! I love you!

XOXO,

Melissa


End file.
